


There Goes the Doorbell

by div1129



Series: Buttons [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgetting her duffel at Jack's office, Charlie brings it to Jack's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Goes the Doorbell

**Author's Note:**

> Like before this was written a long time ago.
> 
> Disclaimer: Show and it's characters aren't mine. Just the OC.

He pressed the button. Sam, who'd turned bright red, hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"I can't believe this." She could feel Jack's stomach rumbling from the laughter. "It's not funny." She swatted him on his shoulder.

"I think it is. Now everybody knows."

"And how is that helpful?" Her face inches away from his, her eyes glaring back.

"Did I tell you about my meeting with the President this morning?" he badly segued, changing the subject.

"No. You had a meeting with the President?"

"Yeah. Had a car waiting for me at the airport. It seems General Hammond gave President Hayes a call after I talked to him. And I think he gave us his blessing. If you can even call it that. It was a short talk, something about it not getting in the way of the job at hand … and I sort of tuned out after that. You know me."

"So we're okay then?"

"Ya, pretty much." He held Sam's face between his large hands and gave her a tender kiss. Brushing his lips with hers, he suggested they dress up before someone came knocking. She straightened up, wiggling her ass, and squeezed his still hard dick with her muscles. Her pert nipples staring him in the face. She knew he couldn't resist her and was inching them closer to his face.

"What was that?" she asked, grazing his lips with the right one. His tongue darted out to lick his lips as he waited for her to do it again. She did it again, this time he tried to catch it but only managing to lick it.

"Is this part of my punishment?" he asked her, placing his hands on her hips as he helped Sam go up and down on him. He just couldn't help himself. She was entrancing him with her rhythmic movement.

"I don't know," she answered in a breathy sigh, adding "maybe." She placed her hands on the back of his chair, remembering what happened the last time she touched the desk. Pulling her closer to him, he made a sucker out of her breast, not letting go until she told him it hurt. He moved to the other this time, more aware of what he was doing. Feeling her muscles loosen then tighten again he knew they were both ready to go. He lifted his head to kiss her and felt her milk him as they both reached their climax. This time only sighs of pleasure were heard.

"I can't believe you had the energy for that!"

"I'm on top." She replied with a grin.

"Sir?" Charlie called from the outside.

"Yes?" he answered this time making sure he pressed the button.

"Your twelve o'clock is here."

"Five minutes" he answered, depressing the button again. "Bathroom right there," he pointed to the door on the left side of his office.

"Come on. I'll fix you up."

He gave her a wary look and told her he wouldn’t have time for a quickie in there.

"I'm not looking for a quickie. Come on." She got off him, not loving the loss. He stood up, waiting for Sam to help him with his pants. His knee was really in for it now. She gathered their clothes and picked up her discarded jacket. They both headed for the bathroom and took turns washing their faces. Sam dressed first, fixing her crumpled skirt and putting on her shirt before sliding her jacket on. She handed him his shirt, and helped him with his jacket. He undid his pants, grabbed a small towel, wet it, and cleaned himself with it. She went down to pick up his pants and was eying him down there, but Jack stopped her before she could get them into more trouble. She gave his clothes one last inspection before kissing him and walking out to sit on the couch. Jack told her that the meeting was a working lunch and asked her if she was sure about staying in with them. She told him yes and Jack limped back to his chair, not knowing whether he could concentrate on work ever again. He fixed his desk before telling Charlie to send in the people he was meeting with.

"Charlie, send them in." He watched four people walk in, remembering two who were scientists at the SGC.

"Col. Carter," one inclined at her.

"Dr. Caine, Dr. Matthews it's great to see you."

"Will you be joining us, Colonel?"

"Oh no. Just waiting on the General so I can give him my reports on R & D."

"Maybe you can help us here. We know how much the General values your opinion."

"Please do, Carter. Another chair in here Charlie. And will you add another place for our lunch?"

"Yes, sir."

Charlie closed the door, feeling a little catty knowing what the Colonel had been doing to her General. She asked one of the guys to bring in an extra chair before ordering another lunch.

"So?" Ellie asked.

"So, what?"

"Well? What's it like in there?"

"Smells of sex." Charlie sarcastically retorted.

"Are you serious?" her wide eyed co-worker gullibly asked.

"No! I don't know. I wasn't going to smell the air."

"So is she staying or going?"

"One of the scientists asked her to stay. So did the General. Are you done?" She was in a snit, Ellie noticed.

"Yeah."

The chair was brought in and placed next to the General's behind the desk. Sam sauntered over and made herself comfortable. The desk was soon piled up with folders and the stacks were getting higher. An hour into the meeting Jack called for lunch to be brought in. The four scientists eating at the coffee table, Jack and Sam eating at his desk. She put her leg over his, wrapping it around his calf. He ate his meal with his right hand and had the other on her leg stroking the inside of her thigh. She spread her legs wider, allowing him access deeper into her. He inserted two fingers in her, watching the scientists and Sam closely. He smiled to himself as Sam moved forward pulling him in deeper. He pulled his fingers out, feeling she'd creamed him enough. He leaned into her enough to hear him say "I'm going to the bathroom to lick this off." Hearing the words said made her nipples hard, suddenly wanting him inside her again. She watched him stand up and walk to his bathroom. He opened it, turned slightly to her so no one but her could see him, lifted the two fingers and licked them. Jack closed the door, washed his hands and his mouth off and went back outside.

The working lunch had taken the rest of the afternoon, forcing Jack to cancel the rest of his appointments. When the "eggheads" finally left, Jack and Sam decided to leave as well. And in their hurry to leave, both forgot to grab Sam's bag in his office. They walked out to people and stares. Sam remembered about her bag, but got distracted by the ringing cell phone in her jacket pocket.

"Samantha Carter. Hey, Cass. Yes, I'm okay. Uh huh. Yup. Yes Cassie. Yes. Cassie, I'm sure Daniel was only trying to help. Yes, I know. Tomorrow, then I'll be back. Okay. Do you want to talk to Jack? Okay. I love you, too. Jack?" she handed off the phone and saw the staff glancing at them. She smiled at them, a blush creeping on her face.

"Hey kiddo. So what's the problem with Daniel? Is he? Don't worry about it. I'm sure he didn't mean it. You know how dense Daniel can be sometimes." *To which Sam rolled her eyes.*

"Yes. Daniel. Dense. And that makes you what exactly?" she said aloud. The staff looked at the General's reaction.

"Nothing, Cassie. Carter's just mumbling to herself. Yeah, okay. You hang in there. And tell Daniel to stop being an ass. I love you too, kiddo. Here's Sam."

"Okay, I'll be home soon. I love you, sweetheart. Bye."

"Me? Dense?" he asked, feigning a hurt look with his eyes.

"Yeah, let's not go there. You couldn't be denser than the Pacific Ocean's plate."

"Now I remember..."

"Remember what?" curiosity getting the better of her.

"Why I didn't date scientists."

"Funny, Sir. I thought that was just smart women in General."

Jack gave her a beaming smile, before ushering her out of the office. He knew his limits and he wasn't about to push them again. They were halfway to his house when they remembered her bag. He called in to the office for one of his staff to drop it off at his place. They stopped off to pick up some food before heading home.

Jack was back to his old habits when he put a hand on Sam's knee.

"Jack, we're in traffic. People will see."

"Didn't stop you during lunch." His hand moved higher and higher until he found what he was searching for. They got to his house, hurriedly got out of the car, and almost ran straight to the door.

Sam and Jack couldn't wait till they got to his bed, and were already on each other as he closed the door. He pushed her back against the door, hearing her breath catch. He kneeled in front of her, forgetting about the pain he was feeling. He anchored Sam's right leg on his shoulder and pushed her skirt up. Sam grabbed the door handle to keep her steady and clutched the other on Jack's hair pushing it closer to her.

Jack opened her soaking folds with his teeth, biting hard enough to make Sam moan "more". His tongue licked her inside and traced the lines and creases of her pussy. He caught some her juices as they flowed out of her. Jack continued to lick, nip and, on occasion, bite her. Sam practically ground herself on Jack's face. She was begging him "Jack, please" as he noisily sucked on her nub. Hearing him do it made Sam even more excited and she tightly gripped his hair, bringing a little more pain to Jack's head. Jack retaliated, sticking his tongue in her, pushing it in and out. His hold on her thighs tightened, leaving his hand print. Sam's labored breathing and the grip on his hair indicated that she was ready to come. Just as he touched her clit and his tongue triggered her orgasmic cry, the doorbell rang. Jack was barely paying attention to it, he was too busy licking Sam and the juice coming out of her.

"There goes the doorbell!"

Jack stood up, groaning because of his knee, and opened the door with Sam standing behind him. It was his secretary Charlie.

"Col. Carter's duffel, sir," said the blushing aide.

"Thank you, Charlie. Carter?" he turned to Sam, taking the offered duffel from Charlie.

"Yes, thank you for bringing it over, airman."

"See you in the office tomorrow, Charlie."

"Yes, sir."

Jack finally closed the door and faced Sam.

"That girl is in love with you," she sullenly called the situation as she saw it.

"I'm old enough to be her father."

"And me?"

"Well you.. you're old enough to do anything."

Jack leaned in to kiss her and she did as well.

"Damn, buttons!" she exclaimed after their kiss, making Jack chuckle.


End file.
